


Checking The Evidence

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Evidence Room, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin's been giving Connor suspicious glances all day. When Gavin and Hank both go to the evidence room for an extended length of time, Connor decides to go and find out what's going on... and learns more than he anticipated.





	Checking The Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Thirsty hours breed thirsty content! I'm still feeling pretty meh but writing this made me happy, so it's all good.

Connor eyed Gavin's desk. Gavin noticed Connor, and quickly turned his face away as if he'd been using his phone all along. They'd been playing this game all morning: Gavin staring at him when he thought Connor wasn't looking, and glancing away the second Connor looked over.

Connor wondered what he might see if he caught Gavin's eyes dead on. Curiosity? Hatred? Lust? He'd been less antagonistic since the revolution had won equal pay for androids, making Connor his colleague instead of his replacement, but there were still moments when it seemed like Gavin was jealous of Connor's position.

Gavin suddenly wheeled his chair back and stood up, stalking past Hank and Connor's desks. Hank followed him with his eyes, his mouth twisted into a snarl of displeasure. "Where the fuck are you goin', Gavin? We need to have the McKenzie case wrapped up today."

"I gotta get somethin' from the evidence room, smartass. What, do you think I'm sneakin' out?" Gavin let out a derisive "pfft" sound before marching off towards the archives. Hank turned back to his computer. Five minutes later, he pushed his chair back and stretched with a low grunt.

"Be right back, Connor. I gotta take a walk, see what the fuck's takin' Gavin so long." Hank stood up, his chair squeaking in relief as Hank moved his heavy frame off it. Hank made short work of his march across the bullpen, long strides taking him away from the scene faster than Connor would have expected.

As if he was in a hurry to get to something. Connor had only seen him walk this fast towards a bar. Something was unusual, and Connor was determined to get to the bottom of it. He waited for Hank to be out of sight before scanning the bullpen. The other officers seated at their desks paid him no mind, and Fowler was out of the office for lunch. Connor stood up and casually walked towards the archives, hoping Ben or Chris didn't stop him to make small talk.

Connor slipped through the door and down the hall to the evidence room. He opened the door and walked down the steps, keeping his footfalls light so he wouldn't be heard. The computer loomed before him, demanding a password. Luckily, he had one of his own now. He retracted the skin over his hand and interfaced with the computer, inputting his credentials. The door slid open, the lights already on.

Connor stepped into the room and he was not prepared for what he saw. Gavin's jeans were around his ankles, and he was bent over the central evidence console, gripping it for dear life as he cried out in unbridled pleasure. Hank loomed behind him, fully dressed except for the fact his jeans and boxers were down around his knees. His eyes were closed and he grunted as he thrust into Gavin. His thick thumb and forefinger gripped Gavin's t-dick, tugging on it as Gavin whined and pleaded.

Connor's state of arousal went from zero to one-hundred percent in less than a second. Lubricant seeped into his underwear as he watched the sex act, the two participants unaware they had a voyeur. Connor wanted what Gavin had, and a pang of jealousy crimped his wires. He wanted to be the one split apart on Hank's huge dick, bent over for the gorgeous man who was huffing and panting as he kept up a relentless pace. Connor watched Hank's dick slide in and out of Gavin's hole, biting his lip until a little thirium trickled out and a warning popped up alerting him of superficial damage.

Hank opened his eyes first. He caught sight of Connor and froze like a rabbit in the headlights, his startling blue irises fixing on Connor like he'd never seen him before.

"Fuck, why'd you stop?" Gavin opened his eyes and regarded Connor with a sly smile as he slipped off Hank's dick and stood up. His t-dick protruded from his slit and he made no attempt to hide it, leaning on the evidence console with his legs spread slightly.

So that's what those looks had been. Gavin had been extending him an invite. Connor glanced at Hank, wondering what he thought of all this and uncertain how to proceed.

Hank's thick dick was covered in slick, veins bulging on its surface. The sight awakened impulses in Connor that he thought were impossible for an android. He was an advanced prototype, not a wild animal, and yet he wanted to drop to his knees and suck off that massive cock, lick Gavin's juices off it until the big man came in his mouth. Humans had a refractory period, though, and Connor didn't want to waste Hank's precious load when he had Gavin here, too. He preconstructed Hank finishing what he'd started, coming in Gavin's hole while those thick fingers penetrated him. Or maybe Hank would bend him over the console and fuck him too, leaving his spunk inside Connor while Connor sucked on Gavin?

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" was all Hank managed to say.

"It's my fault, Hank," Gavin said. "I wanted him here. I know he's got the hots for you, Lieutenant." He reached forward and touched Connor's cheek, and Connor wondered if this was merely another form of hazing, like the coffee. "Do you like what you see, Connor? You want Hank's big cock thrusting inside you, stretching your hole as wide as it will go?"

Hank cut in. "Gav, you're barking up the wrong tree. He's not built for sexual acti—"

"Yes," Connor interjected. "I would like that very much." Hank's eyes widened, his pupils flaring in the low light.

"I didn't know—you never said—" Hank stuttered. "Gavin, you knew about this?"

Gavin said nothing, but reached for Connor's belt, unbuckling it. Connor let him ease down his jeans until his own tiny dick was on display, his hole dripping with lubricant. Gavin eased a finger between his legs and brushed a thumb over his dick. Connor gasped, leaning into Gavin's touch.

"Those folks at CyberLife know your type, Hank. They built him just for you." Gavin's finger probed Connor's hole, sliding inside. Connor leaned on Gavin's shoulder, the strength leaving his legs as pleasure flooded his circuits. "He's tight, Hank. Your dick might destroy him." He managed a wicked smile that caused feedback similar to a human shiver.

"Don't cum just yet," Gavin whispered into his ear. "Hank's gonna fuck you until you scream. He's good at it. He's gonna shoot his load into you and I'm gonna eat it out of that ruined hole."

"Gavin, stop. Connor, what do you want? We don't have to do this." Hank was almost protective as he sandwiched himself between Gavin and Connor. Gavin slid his finger out from inside Connor, pouting as he leaned back against the console.

Connor looked down at his shoes. "I want everything he said," Connor confessed. "Please, Hank." The last part came out as a whisper. He leaned into Hank, whimpering as Hank's cock brushed his leg.

"Holy shit," Hank whispered. He captured Connor's lips in a soft kiss, and Connor supposed that despite how unconventional this all was, Hank was still old-fashioned about some things. Hank lifted him up and set him down on the console, pulling him to the edge and spreading his legs. His gaze was sincere as he looked down at Connor, and Gavin rolled his eyes in the background.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hank asked.

"Yes. Hank, I've never been so sure of anything," Connor assured him.

Hank glanced at Gavin, who nodded. "Go on, then. We don't have all day. I dunno what we're gonna do if Ben comes strollin' in here, so let's hurry it up."

Hank gripped his dick and rubbed the head up and down Connor's slit. Connor gasped and writhed on the console as Gavin watched, grinning. "So fuckin' easy. You didn't even get started yet." Connor felt Hank's thick head breach him and he fumbled for purchase on the console, his plastic fingers scraping against glass as Hank entered him slowly. He was big, so incredibly and overwhelmingly huge, and yet Connor loved being stuffed full of him already. It felt like a corruption of his intended purpose and yet fulfillment of it at the same time. This didn't serve CyberLife's mission, but his own. He was being fucked by Hank because he wanted to be, not as a means for CyberLife to manipulate his partner through him.

Gavin reached over and grasped his dick, lazily tugging on it as Hank stretched him to capacity. Hank groaned as he buried himself to the hilt and he took a moment to thumb Gavin's dick. Connor whined, eager for Hank to move inside him. Hank chuckled and pulled out before thrusting back in with a jerk of his hips, and Connor spasmed as he was impaled on Hank's cock again.

Gavin grinned. "Look at him, Hank. He's such a needy slut."

"Like someone else I know," Hank observed, a wide grin spread across his face. He tenderly stroked Connor's cheek. "You all right there, champ?"

"Yes," Connor barely managed to gasp as Hank gave him another one of those hard thrusts, plunging himself so deep Connor worried for his internal components. "More." Hank responded by speeding up, fucking Connor properly now. The sounds of grunting, gasping, and wet slapping noises filled the room. Every stroke took Connor to new heights. Gavin's hand on him was relentless, jerking him until Connor was ready to scream. 

"Such a good boy," Hank whispered. "You gonna cum for me, Connor? You gonna milk this load out of me?"

"Yes," Connor cried. He was so close that he whined when Gavin took his hand off him and instead moved around behind Hank. He reached below and Connor realized he was cradling Hank's heavy balls, cupping and stroking them as the pitch of Hank's moans changed. Connor reached down and stroked his own dick to drive himself over the edge and fulfill Hank's demand. He gasped, bucking and squeezing Hank's cock inside him until Hank was coming too, unleashing his load into Connor's depths with a sharp cry. Hank fucked it inside him with a couple of measured thrusts before slipping out. He was breathing heavily, his face flushed, his hair a mess, and Connor was sure he'd never seen a more handsome sight in his life.

Gavin's eyes darkened as he rounded on Connor, kneeling to get a good vantage point. He licked up the length of Connor's slit before he started to apply suction to his hole, slurping Hank's seed out of him with messy, sloppy sounds. Hank watched with fascination, his blue eyes fixed on the scene like he was unable to look away. He shook his head as if to break the spell before coming closer to touch Connor's dick. He knelt down and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking on the little nub while Gavin tongued and sucked at his hole. It was so much—too much—and Connor started to whimper, knowing they were going to draw another orgasm out of him with this wonderful assault of warm, rough tongues on his most sensitive areas. Hank swirled his tongue around his dick until he felt his hole clamp down on Gavin's tongue, pushing Hank's semen out of him.

The two men stood up and Connor knew it was Gavin's turn. Hank rounded on him, kissing him roughly, and Connor felt a very different dynamic than the one between him and Hank. This was fierce and rough, and Connor was enthralled by the way Hank bit Gavin's neck while furiously rubbing his dick. Gavin seemed to crumple and Hank supported him, keeping him on his feet as Gavin's orgasm rocked him. Gavin let out a sob and squirted, soaking Hank's hand and the floor as a flush colored his cheeks. Hank continued to stimulate him until Gavin pulled away, overstimulated.

"You didn't want Connor to see that, huh? How you come apart in my hands?" Hank's low growl was primal and Connor's dick twitched. He could watch this all day, but the upstairs door slammed shut and they all perked up. Hank quickly jammed his half-hard dick back inside his boxers, pulling them and his jeans up as one before helping Gavin with his state of undress. Connor was left to fend for himself, but a quick preconstruction showed he had more than enough time to dress, grab some hand sanitizer and paper towel and clean the evidence of their desire away. He balled up the paper towel and stuffed it in his pocket as Fowler came ambling in, his eyes narrow.

"What the hell are you all doing down here? I needed the report for the McKenzie murder two hours ago! The suspect's already in custody and you're still haggling over the details?"

"Cool your jets, Jeffrey, we were just makin' sure the evidence was in order." Hank shrugged, combing a hand through his hair. "Why do you always gotta bust my balls?" He went to an evidence drawer and slid it open, pulling out a baggie with a fake fingernail in it. "I got a last minute toxicology report. We were wrong about the murder weapon. It was this."

"A fingernail? How?" Fowler asked.

"There's poison embedded in it," Hank explained. "Miss McKenzie had a habit of putting her fingers in her mouth, something Gavin observed in an old video. We knew it was the nail technician and we had her motive, but we were waiting on the lab report. That's why we were killin' time down here. I just got the notification."

"Good work," Fowler said. "Get the paperwork done and go home. You look exhausted." He wandered out of the evidence room. They waited until the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut before they burst into nervous laughter.

"You think he suspected anything?" Gavin asked.

"He's got nothin' on us," Hank grinned. "C'mon, let's get the fuck outta here. I gotta sit after all that physical activity."

"Luckily, you have a ten page report to write," Connor interjected. "That should provide you with adequate sitting time to recuperate."

"Oh no, Connor, you're doin' the paperwork. I'm going to Chicken Feed for lunch." Hank patted Connor on the back. "Gotta replenish my energy for later." Hank looked uncertain for a moment. "There will be a later, right?"

Connor and Gavin both stared at Hank, before speaking in unison. "Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, your comments are fuel for me! Or come and share your headcanons/thirst tweets with me on twitter @landale


End file.
